A Tree's Lullaby
by Thunder Chasing The Wind
Summary: Here is my first fic!! it is set during one of the nights while Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli chase the orcs. Please Read & Review.


You are all probably sick of fics that are set during the nights on the plain but here is mine. Set during 'The Two Towers.' A fic about how Legolas and Aragorn felt about what happened with the fellowship. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord Of The Rings, I merely worship it.  
  
Warning: Slash hints, if you don't like it turn back now.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn rolled over, wondering whether morning had come so that he may renew the search for Merry and Pippin. On opening his eyes he saw that they were still enshrouded in darkness, the stars shining perfectly on a moonless night. "They" were himself and the two travellers beside him, Gimli was sleeping soundly and snoring solidly. Aragorn's first thought was that Legolas was beside him, the Elf made no noise when he slept. As Aragorn's eyes became more accustomed to the darkness he realised that was not so, Legolas was standing, his head tilted toward the stars.  
  
  
  
Sighing Aragorn stood up and moved close to Legolas, who took no notice.  
  
'Dreaming?' asked Aragorn  
  
Legolas said nothing, rather issued a shake of his head, thinking it mildly strange that Aragorn should know the secret of Elvish sleep.  
  
'You should be' continued Aragorn 'day will be here soon, and besides, we cannot chase blindly in the dark'  
  
'But we should be!' Snapped Legolas, turning away from Aragorn with an angry flash in his eyes 'Maybe not blindly, but the orcs make good time while we sleep.'  
  
This surprised Aragorn, for the Elf usually seemed so calm and withdrawn.  
  
This surprise quickly turned to anger.  
  
'Please Legolas do not make it worse!' I know you could go fifty leagues without pause for breath, but Gimli and I need sleep, we have our own guilt to contend with over this. We do not need blame from you!'  
  
Aragorn felt winded. There was more to his thoughts than what he said but this was the first time he had put words to his hurt. So, he was stunned at what he had said - if this was only the beginning, what more would pour out?  
  
  
  
Legolas kept his back to Aragorn, worrying about his own anger before registering the other mans. He listened for something that would reassure either of them. There was nothing. Legolas could not stand the silence anymore, in a soft voice he began to sing.  
  
  
  
Aragorn looked over to Legolas as the first verse drew to a close. Although the song was in Elvish Aragorn was sure he remembered it from somewhere else. Aragorn cast his mind back… Of course! It was one of the songs sung by the Elves in Lóthlórien, which Legolas would not translate at the time. As the soft Elvish words washed over him Aragorn felt a sense of peace that he had not felt since he bid farewell to the Lady of the Wood.  
  
  
  
The last note of the song hung in the air between Legolas and Aragorn for a moment. As it fell Aragorn felt a tear drop with it. To stop Legolas from noticing he bowed his head and managed to ask 'What is that song about?'  
  
The Elf stayed staring away into the night  
  
'It is a song of how a tree might see emotions and how confused they are. It ends with the tree wondering what we really feel - relief or disappointment, sadness or fear, sorrow or anger, hate or  
  
love'  
  
  
  
Legolas turned toward Aragorn, his keen eyes spying the mans tears. Legolas said nothing but stepped close to Aragorn and put his arms around him. Aragorn looked at Legolas and said 'I seem to be having some trouble with that as well'  
  
Legolas smiled and said nothing.  
  
  
  
Aragorn cried into Legolas' shoulder for some little time before he spoke 'I suppose you would like me to tell you why I am soaking you with my tears?'  
  
Legolas sighed 'I would listen if you would tell'  
  
Aragorn pulled away from the Elf, pacing the ground as he talked  
  
'When Gandalf died I wished to Mourn. But I did not feel I had the right. The Hobbits were much closer to him and they were lost. So I pushed aside my grief and promised myself I would look after Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin in Gandalfs stead. Now Merry and Pippin have been kidnapped and Frodo and Sam are by themselves. I have failed the Hobbits. I have failed Gandalf.'  
  
Here Aragorn finally paused to draw breath.  
  
'I have failed myself.'  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn with a strange light in his eyes  
  
'Aragorn we are not as different as we could be'  
  
Aragorn stared at Legolas, willing him to continue.  
  
'The trees would be having a fine time trying to understand me. When Gandalf died I too felt I could mot mourn because I did not deserve to. But rather than become a Leader I became more of an Elf, retreating into my kindred in Lóthlórien. However when I was called to sing or translate songs of Gandalf I could not, because it forced my emotions to the surface when I preferred them to stay buried.' Legolas took a deep breath and, at length, spoke again. 'Although I wish to see Pippin and Merry as much as anyone, I wish as much to greet the orcs that are holding them captive so I may pay out my anger at those monsters taking them in the first place and making Frodo and Sam run ahead to Mordor'  
  
  
  
The Elf's eyes once again flashed with anger and Aragorn wondered what to say now. He was on the verge of revealing Boromir's secret. Aragorn quickly remembered it was not his to tell. Instead Aragorn smiled 'If we are even half as confused as we sound the trees around should have a splitting headache' Aragorn extended his arms toward Legolas  
  
'Now will you go to sleep?'  
  
Legolas nodded  
  
  
  
Aragorn awoke as dawn broke, he looked over to Gimli, who was still snoring loudly. Aragorn then looked down at Legolas who was curled up to his chest. Fast asleep.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! There is a button that lets you do just that- please click it. Tell me what you think, I AM flame resistant. 


End file.
